1. Field of Invention
The invention is generally related to the area of man machine interface for electronic devices, and more particularly:                1) related to transformation of motion sensor, joystick, buttons and camera-derived signals to replace or modify signals from touch-screen devices;        2) related to providing alternative techniques of user inputs to a device that is originally provided or designed to receive inputs from another device; and        3) related to the configuration, reconfiguration and dynamic choice of the transformation of alternative input signals into a set of customary signals and commands for an existing device or applications or modules running on the device, based upon a contextual identifier.        
2. Description of Related Art
In the industrial design of man-machine interaction, user interface is a space where interaction between humans and machines occurs. The goal of man-machine interaction is to produce a user interface which makes it easy, efficient, and enjoyable to operate a machine in the way which produces the desired result. This generally means that an operator needs to provide minimal input to achieve the desired output, and also that the machine minimizes undesired outputs to the human. The design considerations applicable when creating practical user interfaces are related to or involve such disciplines as ergonomics and psychology.
A touch-screen is one of the most successful man-machine interfaces ever designed and is mostly commonly seen on many electronic devices. They are present in devices such as computers, tablets, and smart phones. A touch-screen is an electronic visual display that can detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area of the touch-screen. The term generally refers to touching the display of the device with a finger or hand. A touch-screen device can also sense other passive objects, such as a stylus.
In some applications, it is desired to control a touch-screen device through the use of a hand-held motion sensitive controller including a combination of the following sensors:
1) accelerometers;
2) gyroscopes;
3) electronic compasses or magnetometers;
4) buttons;
5) joysticks;
6) microphones,
and transmitters:
1) light emitting diodes;
2) wireless communication devices.
It may be desirable to connect a touch-screen controlled device to a large-screen television and control some or all of its functions from the comfort of a couch while the graphical output of the device is displayed on the large screen. In this case, a desirable interaction with the device is not the touch-screen of the device, but the alternate (non-touch-screen) input device. However, modules (e.g., software components) running on the controlled device may need to receive touch-surface-like signals (or signals customarily derived from touch-surface-like signals) in order to control their functions.